


MariChat Week

by Heartfiliadaydream



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6216109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartfiliadaydream/pseuds/Heartfiliadaydream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of Oneshots from MariChat Week. All take place in the same timeline/universe thing in no real particular order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: Secret Dating

                Alya stared long and hard at her best friend sitting next to her doodling in her sketchbook. Marinette had been much happier as of late, and while normally this wouldn't bother Alya, her friend seemed skittish every time she mentioned this sudden change in attitude. To top it all off, her friend who had been fawning over the boy sitting in front of her for the better part of the year started to almost ignore him completely.

                Ignore might not have been the word Alya was looking for in her mind unless it was in a romantic sense. Marinette was actually much friendlier to Adrien, full sentences and barely even a blush as she spoke, a drastic change from her usual inability to get out a full sentence around him.

                Speaking of which, Adrien seemed to have a change in demeanor as well. He was much more animated and interested in what Marinette had to say, and Alya had seen him rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly as he so does when he's nervous twice in the span of a five minute conversation between the two of them. Needless to say, Alya's journalistic curiosity was at its peak around the two of them.

                Especially at the mention of Ladybug and Chat Noir.

                The two of them had always had a weird way of talking about the superhero duo, as if they knew them personally, closer than the few encounters Alya knew they had had in the past, but lately whenever one of them was mentioned, Marinette who usually had nothing much to say about Chat Noir would listen much more intently, and Adrien who had always had a glaring crush on Ladybug, spoke about her in a friendlier way.

                "Nino, have you noticed anything different about our two friends there?" Alya asked the DJ one day at lunch after the two aforementioned people had left to go home.

                "If you mean how they both seem to be on cloud nine all the time, then yes," he replied, fingers tapping on his phone screen.

                "That's not just it though. Has Adrien mentioned Marinette at all lately?"

                Nino looked up from his phone in thought. "Actually, now that you mention it, he seems to talk about her a little more than usual. I hadn't really noticed it though since she seems to be a lot more active in our conversations, so it's only natural that he would have more to say about her."

                Alya nodded her head in agreement. "But don't you think it seems like they're hiding something?" she asked.

                "Are you sure you're not just looking too much into this? If Adrien had a secret, I'm sure he'd tell me. And with where you're going with this, I believe you're implying he has a crush on her. Which he _definitely_ would have told me."

                "Maybe he thinks you still have a crush on her, and that's why he hasn't mentioned it?"

                Nino snorted. "That confusion was cleared up a while ago. We've uh, talked about that no longer being relevant."

                Alya narrowed her eyes at him, but let it slide. "I still think they're both hiding something." Suddenly she gasped. "Do you think they're secretly dating?!"

                She looked expectantly at him from across the table and he just shrugged. "You know neither of them can keep a secret for shit right? Especially from you."

                "Which is why I've figured it out so quickly. I need to have a chat with Marinette, and I want you to find out as much as you can from Adrien. Got it?"

                "I don't think I'll find much, but I'll play along. It's nice to see my bro actually happy all the time."

* * *

                When Marinette got home for lunch, her mom had a sandwich ready for her, but instead of eating it at the table, she grabbed the plate and ran upstairs with a call of "I have a great idea that I need to jot down now or I'll forget thanks for the sandwich maman!" before the hatch to her room slammed shut.

                When she got inside, Chat was laying down on her chaise lounge, shit eating grin present on his face. Which was impressive considering she lived across the street from the school and she knew he was also in school.

                Marinette took a moment to put the plate down before a grin rivalling his own appeared on her face. He sat up a little and motioned for her to go over to him. She walked over to his outstretched hands and before she could lower herself on the chaise as well, he pulled her on top of him, earning a squeak and then a whine of "Chaaaat, that wasn't nice."

                "Sorry princess, I'm just excited to see you."

                She rolled her eyes. "You saw me last night, you silly kitten." _And then at an akuma attack a half hour later._

                "Class was just so boring this morning and all I could think about was being able to do this," he said and then kissed her. She returned the kiss with just as much force as him before pulling back and sitting up.

                "I did more or less the same. Our teacher was rambling on about something in history. I know it's gonna come back to bite me in the butt, but it's just so boring."

                "Ask that classmate of yours, Rose, for help. Didn't you say she was good at history?"

                Marinette blinked at him, impressed that he'd remembered her saying that. "Yea, that's actually a good idea. I know she has trouble with English which I'm pretty good at, so maybe I'll offer to help her with that in return."

                "Excellent idea Mari. I'm sure she'd appreciate the help," he replied, and attempted to pull her back down for another kiss.

                She dodged his mouth and slipped off his lap to sit at her desk and eat her lunch. "I don't know about you, but if I don't eat, I'm going to deeply regret it during gym class later."

                "But we've still got-" he looked at her clock to check the time, "- forty-five minutes! That leaves thirty-nine minutes for cuddling, five to eat, and another minute to get back to school!"

                She shook her head but laughed none the less. "So let me eat first so we can have maximum cuddle time before I have to leave."

                He huffed but accepted that anyway. She handed him half of her sandwich because she knew whenever he came to see her during lunch time, he'd forget to eat himself. He accepted it graciously and promised her he'd bring some treats when he saw her after his post-school activities. He never told her exactly what they were, but that didn't bother as much as it should since it was her that decided to keep their superhero lives a secret.

                "So I think Alya is catching on to me," she said once they were settled back on her chaise. His hands were playing absentmindedly with her hair and they stopped when she had said that.

                "What makes you say that?"

                "Well I've been trying to keep myself the same as I was before but I think she's noticed that I'm overall happier. She's been trying to ask me why but doesn't seem to believe that I'm just happy for no reason."

                "So do you think she knows anything?"

                Marinette sat up and turned to look at him. "I'm honestly not sure. I don't think she knows that I'm technically dating anyone, and if she does, I'm almost sure she doesn't know it's you."

                Chat mumbled something that she couldn't hear despite her close proximity.

                "What was that?"

                "Would it be so bad if she did?"

                Marinette stared at him as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, a familiar gesture to her, but her mind was focused on the words that had just come out of his mouth.

                "A little bit, yea," she said.

                "Look, I know you don't want to know who I am just yet, and while I'd be fine telling you, I understand why, but why would it be so bad if she knew that we were together?"

                "For two reasons. One, she's the creator of the Ladyblog which documents _everything_ you and Ladybug do. Me being her best friend or not, I bet she'd be dying to know who you are and using me to get to that answer. Two, if Hawkmoth found out, he would _definitely_ use me to get to you. And I'm not okay with you being in danger like that."

                Chat smiled fondly at her, knowing she was doing all this out of entirely good intentions, but he couldn't help wishing they could be a normal couple. "I know princess. I just really want to be able to take you on a real date, spoil you rotten. I may have never had a girlfriend before, but I do know those are things that normal couples do."           

                "We aren't a normal couple though. You're a superhero and I'm just... me. A normal civilian." She said, even though she knew it wasn't true. And honestly, she had been thinking a lot since they started dating about telling him she was Ladybug. While she didn't want him to tell her who he was, she found it unfair to him to be around him as Ladybug.

                "Marinette, listen to me. You may be a civilian, but you are anything but just normal. You're kind, and witty, and smart, and you've even helped me with an akuma before. So while we may not be a normal couple, I want to show you how much I care for you like a normal boyfriend would. But better, because you deserve the best boyfriend, and I wonder how I got so lucky."

                "Aw, Chat..." she said before a beeping sound cut through the air. She glanced down at his miraculous which still had 5 spots on it and looked back up at him in confusion. The beeping happened again and she noticed that it was her phone, reminded her that class started back up in two minutes.

                "That's my cue to go princess. I may be a superhero, but we still have to get an education."

                "See you tonight?" she asked.

                He pecked her on the lips before whispering, "tonight," and jumping out her window.

* * *

 

               Alya was sure that her suspicions were right on the money, when both Marinette and Adrien came back from lunch looking both in love, and a little more red and swollen around the lips than normal. There was no way they weren't secretly dating. She just had to get the details and a confession.

                Alya knew that Adrien had fencing after school, giving her the perfect opportunity to talk to Marinette without her running off to be with him. She invited her to go get ice cream at the park, knowing Marinette couldn't resist.

                "So, Marinette," Alya started. Marinette looked back at her and shrunk back a little upon noticing the wicked smile on her friends face, the kind she got when she had a lead on an exclusive story.

                "Yes Alya?"

                "I noticed that you're not as shy around Adrien anymore, what changed that?"

                Marinette planned her words out carefully before speaking. "Well I realized that it was incredibly stupid of me to get so shy around him. How can I get him to like me if he can't even get to know me?"

                Alya raised her eyebrows in surprise at the thought Marinette had put into getting closer to Adrien. "Fair point. I don't know, I guess I just noticed that you two were getting pretty chummy lately. You're also both off in your own little worlds more often than not, stupid smiles on your faces."

                "I already told you Alya, I've just been in a better place lately since I've been getting more sleep." While not entirely a lie, she was getting the same amount of sleep, but sometimes Chat would stay with her until she fell asleep and she found that she slept much better knowing that.

                "Okay, okay, no need to get defensive. I just want to know everything that's going on in my best friend's life. You just seem to be a little distant, and you can't tell me that you're spending all that time thinking about sleep. You have the face of a love sick fool to be honest."

                Marinette's face heated up and a light blush dusted across her cheeks before she could stop it at the thought of her being love sick for Chat Noir.

                "HA! I knew it! Spill! Who is he? Is it Adrien?!" Alya exclaimed.

                "Not so loud Alya! And no, it's not Adrien, I think you'd know if it was."

                "So what you're saying is that you were lying about why you can talk to Adrien easier. So who is it?"

                _Crap,_ Marinette thought. She was caught red handed with no explanation to give her overly curious friend.

                "Not entirely... it started out that way and then when I started getting to know this person... I guess it just got easier without my immense crush in the way."

                "This person? That's all I'm getting? I'm your best friend Mari, how could you not tell me this?"

                Marinette saw how Alya looked genuinely hurt by her keeping these secrets, but there wasn't much she could do. "I'm sorry Alya, it's not that I don't want to tell you it's just... I can't. You don't know him anyway."

                "Well I'd like to considering he's dating my friend. He needs to know how much shit he'd be in if he hurt you. What school does he go to?"

                "I can't answer that."

                "How old is he?"

                "I can't answer that either."

                "Alright, here's an easy one, what's his first name?"

                "I can't-"

                "Marinette, it sounds like you don't know the answer to these questions." Alya said, voice flat, until she saw Marinette's face. "Are you kidding me? How do you not know his name?"

                "Look, it's not that I don't know per se, it's just in our best interest that I don't know his real name, and I can't tell you what the name I call him is because it could be dangerous."

                Alya took in all the information her friend had given her and then watched her facial expressions. Marinette was too expressive and that was often why she had a hard time lying to her friends. A boy she didn't know, who she couldn't know anything about, who Marinette didn't know much about...

                Suddenly it clicked. The secrecy, the possible danger, her sudden piqued interest in akuma attacks... Alya knew this was a long shot but for some reason, it just seemed to make sense.

                "Marinette, I need you to be honest with me. Are you dating Chat Noir?"

                Her jaw dropped and Alya knew she had hit the nail on the head.

                "How did you- there's no way you could- Alya, how in the hell did you manage to figure it out so quickly?"

                "Lately you've been super interested in what I had to say about him. You've always been defensive but it's been more than that. And the fact that you don't know his _real_ name or basically anything else about him. Damn, now I owe Chloe twenty bucks."

                "If I had known it was gonna be that easy for you to figure out, I would have just listened to Chat and told you a week ago. Wait, why do you owe Chloe money?"

                "We had a bet about whether or not Ladybug and Chat Noir were dating. Chloe didn't think Chat Noir deserved Ladybug."

                "That's awful! Of course he does!"

                "Yea but in case you're forgetting how we got here, _you're_ dating him."

                "Which you can't tell Chloe. So you don't owe her anything."

                "Oh yea! Perfect! Although I'm sure they're eventually bound to find out that they aren't together, but at least that gives me more time."

                Marinette's eyes widened with the realization that Alya now knew she was dating Chat, and any thought she had about telling him she was Ladybug were screwed. Even if she did tell him, they couldn't be a couple as superheroes or Alya would think he was cheating on her. _Son of a-_

                "Marinette? Are you alright? You look upset."

                "Oh, sorry. No I'm fine. But Chat is gonna be at my place soon and I need to tell him you know. Oh and can you promise me not to tell anyone? I know this would be a great Ladyblog scoop but for his safety and mine, I'd appreciate it."

                "Don't worry girl, I got your back. Although if you end up finding out his identity, I'd love to know..."

                "Alya..."

                "I'm kidding! Now go be with your man, but I want details!"

                Marinette bid her friend goodbye, and when she was out of sight, she went back to panicking. She had seriously thought about telling him who she was so that even if they couldn't do normal couple stuff, they could at least be seen outside together without anyone thinking anything of it. Just Ladybug and Chat Noir out on patrol, with the occasional hiding on rooftops to make out. The thought made her blush but she had more important things to work out.


	2. Day 2: Cat Costume

"Purrrrrrrincess! Where are you?" Chat Noir called quietly from the hatch above Marinette's bed. He looked around for her, and while her lights were on, she was nowhere to be found. He was almost certain she said that she was going to be home all night when he heard her and Alya talking earlier so he thought he'd make a pit stop to see her on his way home from patrolling.

                _Must be downstairs, I suppose it is around dinnertime for most families,_ he thought. He took a moment to look around her room without her eyes following his every movement. He had never really taken a good look at her walls in the few weeks that he'd been visiting her and he noticed she had a lot of pictures, some of her and her friends, some family and a surprising amount of his civilian self, both ad campaigns and from their outings with friends.

                What caught his eye was a piece of black fabric hanging over the folding screen in her room, one he'd never seen before. The fabric looked similar to his own costume's leather, although endowed with significantly less magic. Hoping to see what it was before she returned to her room, he tip toed quietly over to it and pulled it down to take a closer look, a wicked grin growing on his face.

                "Oho, what is this?" he said quietly. He was holding in his hands a Marinette sized Chat Noir costume, and he couldn't wait to tease her about it. Instead of putting it back over the screen, he draped it over the back of her chaise, less inconspicuous than her desk chair but more noticeable than where he had found it. He then placed himself down in her desk chair and noticed that her sketchbook was open and held several different variations on both his and Ladybug's costume. He found himself thinking how _paws_ itively adorable she would look in Ladybug's outfit.

                Before he could let that thought wander any further, he heard someone coming up the stairs and ran to hide in her closet in case it wasn't her. Thankfully he heard her voice calling down to her parents letting them know she'd be up there working on something (he smirked at the thought) before the hatch opened.

                "Princess!" he said, stepping out of hiding.

                She squealed and fell backwards in surprise, then called back down telling her parent's she'd slipped.

                " _Chat,_ " she hissed out. "What are you doing here?"

                "Well, I was on my way home from patrol and thought I'd come see how my favorite crime fighting sidekick was doing."

                "Your favorite? What about Ladybug?"

                Chat smirked. "She's my partner, you're my sidekick. There's a big difference."

                "Mhm. Did you need something? I'm doing some work right now."

                "Oh I noticed," he said and she looked back at him because of the amusement in his voice. He gestured to her sketchbook, and she inhaled sharply, face reddening at the knowledge of him looking at what she'd sketched out. She saw how his gaze was no longer on her and followed his eyes to where he'd left the Chat Noir costume.

                "It's not what you think!" she said, her voice a pitch higher than normal.

                "And what is it that I'm thinking?"

                "I don't  know, but with you it's never anything good."

                Chat feigned hurt. "Am I that much of a bad person to you?"

                Marinette shook her head. "Listen, all it is, is practice and since it was easier to get all black material than sewing on every individual spot for Ladybug's costume, I figured I'd do yours. Costume pieces can be very difficult and a lot of people want to be you and Ladybug so I thought I'd get a head start."

                "So does that mean you're dressing up as me for something?"

                "Wha-no!" she replied, cheeks flushing once again.

                "So then why is the costume to your measurements?"

                She looked at him, shocked by his question. "How would you even know that it's my exact size?"

                "I spend a lot of time getting measured myself, and watching other people get measured. Just by looking at you, I can tell it's around your size, but I've carried you around, more than once, and can tell you that the costume would fit you almost as well as mine fits me."

                "That's actually really impressive. I thought I was good at guessing measurements..."

                Chat smiled at her. She looked away and folded up the costume, putting it away in one of the drawers next to her desk and he caught her mumbling something about "the worst person to find out other than Alya."

                "I can only imagine what your friend Alya would think about dressing up as me."

                Marinette shot him a glare. He laughed, but she shushed him in case her parents could hear.

                "You need to go, my parents are right downstairs. If you want, you can come back later tonight when they've gone to sleep, but right now I need to do my homework. That's the work I was talking about."

                "Sure, if you say so. I'll see you later Marinette."

                She didn't respond, only shooed him out of her room, shaking her head, a small smile on her lips.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this could be considered slightly nsfw? I guess? Kissing and boners and dry humping-esque stuff?????

                It had been a month since Alya had found out about her secretly dating Chat Noir and Marinette had still no figured out a way to tell him that she was Ladybug without the whole thing blowing up in their faces. It was especially difficult since Chat had been so wonderful about the whole thing, even though he wanted to take her out all the time and still willing to tell her his secret.

                It didn't help that the longer they were together, the more heated things got between them. Their make out sessions almost always involved the zipper to his suit being pulled down midway and her shirt didn't often stay on the way it was supposed to. Marinette could tell that it was effecting Chat, as his suit left _very_ little to the imagination and he often scurried off quickly afterwards.

                It wasn't until they had been together for about four months before he nervously brought it up. He knew that the bakery was closed on Sundays and her parents were out doing some shopping, leaving them with time to themselves.

                "Marinette?" he asked and she knew it was something serious as he often preferred pet names to her full name.

                "What is it?" she asked, lacing her fingers through his. They were sitting on her bed, cross legged and facing each other.

                "Well I mean, we get really um, intense when we're together and I know that I usually stop it before it gets too far, but I wanted to know how far _you_ want it to go. You never seem to stop me from leaving so I figured it was around there which is why I haven't pushed any more, and I would never want to make you uncomfortable..."

                Marinette smiled softly at him, looking at him with as much adoration as she could muster before she spoke. "Listen Chat, I'm fine with how things are, but that's not to say I wouldn't stop you if you wanted to go further. I never said anything, because I thought that's as far as you were comfortable going. So tell me, how far do you _want_ to go?"

                _Well that's a loaded question,_ he thought. How far he wanted to go, and how far he was willing to go at this point in their relationship were two very different things, and he told her as much.

                "Well you know that I'd like to be able to touch you with my bare hands."

                "Do the gloves not come off?"

                "I think I'd have to take the whole suit off for that."

                She contemplated this for a second before she had a thought. "What if you took it off just from the waist up? Like surfer's do when they tie the arms around their waists afterwards."

                Chat shrugged in confusion, so Marinette pulled him off the bed so they were standing and she looked at him silently, waiting for permission. When he nodded, she grabbed the bell on his collar and zipped it down until it was as far as it could go. She reached up to his collar and pushed it back until the suit was being pushed over his shoulders. He helped her to get it off his arms and then his hands, ring phasing through his suit to keep it on.

                "That's convenient..." Marinette murmured. The suit was now flopping down around his waist, his tail belt keeping it from falling down his form completely, and she tied the arms around in front of him so they weren't waving around his legs aimlessly.

                Chat glanced down at himself in surprise. "I honestly didn't know I could even take it off this far. Not that I've ever real had a need to, but this makes things much easier." He moved his now ungloved hand in front of his face and tentatively reached out to cup his girlfriend's cheek. She leaned in and he was happy to know her skin was just as soft as he imagine they'd feel on his bare hands.

                "This is better than claws," he told her. She smiled at him and snaked her hands around his bare waist. She hugged him tightly, but he leaned back a little to lift her shirt up. She moved back in confusion, but the look he gave her told her to trust him and so she let him ride it up until it was just below her breasts and pulled her back in for the hug. She felt his warm skin on hers and sighed, something in the pit of her stomach coiling at the feeling of his toned abs against her skin.

                She giggled a little and he looked down at her, one eyebrow raised. "Sorry," she said. "I was just thinking about how I'm sure this isn't exactly what you had in mind when you said you wanted to touch me with your bare hands."

                "Not exactly, but for now, it's perfect." Suddenly he had an idea. With a mischievous grin on his face, he pulled away from her and walked over to the drawers that sat next to her desk. Pulling open the bottom drawer, he reached in and pulled a black cat suit from it. Marinette's eyes widened in horror.

                "How did you even remember about that?"

                "Mari, there's no way I could ever forget. Now I know this was supposed to be a serious conversation, and while it still kind of is, right now I'd like nothing more than to see you in this."

                "Fine, but I refuse to wear the mask."

                "Only if you wear the cat ears."

                Marinette huffed, but snatched the costume from him and walked behind her changing screen. When she came back out, Chat's amusement faded and he was so glad the hands from his suit were dangling in front of his crotch because his suit got tighter than usual. He knew she'd look cute, but there was just something about seeing her dressed as a cat theme superhero that he loved.

                "You look _paws_ itively stunning Princess. Or should I call you my little kitten now?" he said, attempting to hide his lust under a joke. She rolled her eyes and he sighed internally knowing she'd fallen for the facade.

                "Is this going to distract you from the thought at hand? Plus, doesn't this kind of take away from you wanting to touch me with bare hands when I'm fully covered?" she asked.

                _If anything it'll give me chance to show you how far I'm willing to go,_ he thought, but shook his head and replied, "No, I just thought I'd love to see it. But we can get back to it if you want. And we can always do the same thing to your suit as you did to mine," he said with a wink.

                "I just don't want you to think that I'm not... willing to do more with you, just because you're a superhero."

                "Did you want to just, I don't know, make out and see where things go? And when one of us wants to stop, the other will let them know?"

                It was Marinette's turn to smirk. "So what you're saying is you just wanted to make out with me dressed as a cat?"

                "Well that wasn't my original intention but you totally rock the cat look, which is not a feat everyone can pull off. You should feel honoured," and he grabbed her hands, pulling her back up to the bed, he sat up against the wall and she straddled his waist. Thankful she had sat back on him far enough to not feel what she had done to him. Before she could kiss him he asked again about moving the suit out of the way.

                Marinette nodded and did the honours herself, pulling the bell down just as she had done to him until she was a little stuck so he helped her out, pulling it off her arms until she was left with just the bottom half on and her bra. He pulled her hair out of the way and kissed her neck.

                "I guess I should have saved the suit for another day. You'll have to wear it again so I can fully appreciate it," he said into her shoulder.

                "We'll see about that."

                She grabbed a fistful of his hair, being mindful of his cat ears and brought him to her mouth in a searing kiss. He returned the kiss with just as much vigor, hands splayed on her back trying to touch as much of her skin as she could. His fingers hooked underneath the straps of her bra and he dragged his fingers down her back, earning a shiver from her. She was raking her fingernails across his scalp and he moaned into the kiss, feeling her smirk as he did. She moved closer to have their stomachs touching again, and Chat realized how fit she really was without the suit as a barrier. He had to wonder what she did to keep so fit.

                 A high pitched whine coming from her interrupted his thoughts and he realized she had felt his hardness under her. He pulled back, ready to apologize until he saw the way she was looking at him, and it was a look that would make anyone blush. She rocked herself forward a little and he hissed at the sensation before pulling her back into the kiss. Chat couldn't touch enough of her, even though his hands were roaming up and down her sides and her back and Marinette couldn't get any closer to him if she tried, but god damn, the girl was trying.

                They were so engulfed in each other that they didn't hear a knock at her door, or footsteps coming up the stairs to her room and it wasn't until the hatch opened along with a "Hey girl, you there-" before a squeak came from the person who had interrupted them. Both eyes shot to Alya who was standing on the stairs, shocked at what she had walked in on. Marinette scrambled to pull the costume back over her arms while simultaneously trying to get off Chat and the result was her almost falling off the loft her bed was on before Chat was able to catch her.

                "It looks like I interrupted something, I'll just come back later, tell me when it's safe to come back."

                "Wait Alya! Please it's not what it looks like!" Marinette called out, but Alya had already closed the hatch and they could hear her retreating footsteps.

                Chat couldn't do anything but laugh and Marinette glared at him. "Sorry princess, but it's kind of funny."

                "Yea well, it wouldn't be half as bad if she had caught me wearing real clothing, but no, I had to be in this stupid costume and cat ears!" She reached up touch them and felt that they were completely askew on her head. "This is the worst thing ever."

                "I'm sorry. This is my fault. Did you want me to go talk to her?"

                "Oh my god no, let me do it."

                Chat just continued to laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was all over the place and I'm sorry. I was having troubles sinning properly.


End file.
